warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:War Metal Wiki Staff
I believe it would be a good idea to nominate some of our regular contributors for Promotion to War Metal Wiki Staff. Staff positions are in two levels: *'Beaurocrats' ~ Promote users to groups and administer the wiki at top level *'Sysop' ~ Moderators and trusted contributors with special abilities, including renaming and deletion of wiki files. I have some ideas, but I want to try to remain as neutral as possible and give all our major contributors a chance to make Nominations for our Wiki Staff. Refiner 05:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Who can nominate In order to address your Question KJ, I think that it would be agreeable that any person who is registered on War Metal Wiki for at least 4 days may make a nomination. This is congruent with Wiki constraints for editing semi-protected pages. I hope and expect that regular contributors should be participating in nominations. Refiner 01:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Why do we need wiki staff? Simply put, War Metal Wiki is growing rapidly. A well organized Wiki Staff is necessary to maintain an actively growing wiki. Our wiki now displays a 500+ article star next to it in the Gaming Wiki index. Nearly every wiki this size or larger has at least a few staff members. When there is only one active staff, it can become very overwhelming keeping up with wiki editing activity. I am attempting to get in contact with Shaque as he is the only person here who can modify user priviledges. As far as I know, he is still quite active in War Metal Epics. It is prefereable to have him make our staff promotions (once decided) than to request adoption on Community Central. Refiner 01:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Positions I have compiled the following information based on information gathered from Community Central and other wikis on wikia.com. Refiner 01:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Qualifications A regularly active contributor who is noted for quality of their edits is required. Effective article organization is helpful, but not absolute. Basic knowledge of wiki markup language may be considered. Beaurocrat This is the top-level admin, usually held by wiki creators and those whom they allow to have Beaurocrat priveleges. Priviledges include editing of protected pages, top navigation bar, deletion of images and blog entries, and control over user privileges. A Beaurocrat is not necessarily a "boss" and it is usually not their position to make decisions regarding text content of general articles. Think of this position as being held by a normal wiki contributor who just happens to be entrusted with the ability to promote and demote user privileges. Sysop Sysop is a bit like a "moderator" or "administrative assistant" to the Beaurocrat/s. Privileges include editing of protected pages, top navigation bar, and deletion of images and blog entries. As with the Beaurocrat, this position does not dictate decisions regarding article text. A person in this position is a trusted and active editor who just happens to be entrusted with the ability to perform maintenance tasks out of reach of the average editor. Nominations Let's open up the nominations. Refiner 05:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whose supposed to be the nominator or the nominess or if I'm even allowed/supposed to nominate but in any case I would like to nominate Ryo_Sangnoir and Shadowmaru for whatever available staff positions. Kobisjeruk 08:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to nominate Todd-sama for admin on reflection of work done in War Metal. I'll also second the above nominations (for admin) and put forward Refiner for Bureaucrat and Kobisjeruk for admin.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I concur with nominating our top contributors for each section: Todd-Sama for War Metal, Ryo Sangnoir and Kobisjeruk for Tyrant. I've colloborated with Ryo and Kobis a lot and I think Todd is about the only other War Metal guy we have. lol (Haven't seen Lylle around in a bit.)Shadowmaru 11:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) If nominated, I'll certainly accept. ^_^ Thanks for the consideration guys. Todd-sama 06:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Process A few minutes ago, I put forward a formal request to adopt our wiki so we can move forward with the Staff promotions. I regret having to make this move, however since I have had no response from our Beaurocrat since I messaged him this is the only other option for us to move forward. What this means If approved, I will become a Beaurocrat and will be able to access user group privileges and promote Staff members. The four members nominated here will receive Staff promotion to Sysop - Todd-sama, Ryo Sangnoir, Kobisjeruk, and Shadowmaru. There are others who are great contributors who have not been nominated above. If my adoption request is approved, they may be nominated and accepted into staff in the same way (only faster). This also means that we can have more beaurocrats on staff if we feel the need. Thank you Ryo Thank you for the nomination. I do appreciate all the time and effort each contributor is putting into keeping our wiki up to date and I will gladly step forward to the position. I hope to keep our community moving forward as the games we play progress. Refiner 17:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Moving Forward The process has been completed and I have promoted the nominees to Staff. Thank you again for all your valuable contributions to our community. We plan to continue to grow and expand the community and we encourage others to join us with contributions. If you see someone you feel deserves recognition for their contributions, please speak up. As our wiki continues to grow, we will continue to look for those who can join our team of Staff Members. We will entertain nominations for future Staff members as they are brought to us. Refiner 05:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) War Metal Wiki Staff Kobisjeruk, Ryo Sangnoir, Shadowmaru, Todd-sama, and Refiner Additional Staff Nominations If you feel an author here merits a promotion, feel free to put their name forward for consideration. Refiner 05:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if they want escalated responsibilities or if we need all of our members to be staff, but I would like to recognize Hakdo, and Garde123 for their help with the last two expansions. Maybe when a position opens up we can consider one or both for a sysop position. Shadowmaru 05:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome New Staff Members I would like to welcome Slivicon to our staff and thank him for all the tedious editing he has done here. Refiner 04:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Also welcome Hakdo to staff. Many thanks for streamlining templates and pages. Refiner 08:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Retired Editors/Staff Hiatus Retired Editors: Evil4Zerggin, Easymode Staff on Hiatus: Kobisjeruk (Undetermined length last time I talked with him) Shadowmaru 05:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC)